


What they don't know

by SillyNonnyFicsAreForFandoms



Category: Actually Stephen, DanPlan, actuallyoddplan
Genre: Acting, And he's not, Celebrity AU, Dates, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Gay, He's very famous in this AU, Hosuh and Stephen are married, Hosuh is an artist, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Secret Relationship, Sight seeing, Stephen is an actor, The media is a dick, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gay dates, hidden identities, minor swears, no beta we die like men, ruined dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyNonnyFicsAreForFandoms/pseuds/SillyNonnyFicsAreForFandoms
Summary: Hosuh loved his husband more than life itself. He knew Stephen lived in an entirely different world than he did, one of glitz, glamour and shining lights, movie premiers and galas. They weren't alike, Stephen adored the attention while his husband hid, not wanting to make himself known. That was fine, it was how things had always been, even before their eloping. But today, today they shared one common goal; A break. A date. A day for themselves without worrying about comics or schedules, just to focus on each other.But could they really do that, without Stephen being recognized, outing their relationship to the whole world?
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	What they don't know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Nice to see you again! I hope you enjoy this little celebrity AU oneshot!

The first thought that Hosuh had when he woke with Stephen in his arms was very simple. The same thoughts he’d had every morning since they started living together.  _ I adore you.  _ He knew that Stephen wanted to tell people about them, but their lives didn’t allow that. Stephen was a celebrity, the most wanted actor in the whole world, his whole life was under the media’s careful watch. And Hosuh? Well, he was a nobody in comparison. An artist, surely, but not one who was well known. He made plenty of sales, people loved his art in the little community of those who knew of him, but he had nowhere near the level of stardom as his husband. 

He had a comic, one he held near and dear to his heart, as it was something they’d built together. But he could never, ever tell people who really wrote it with him. They both wanted it to speak for itself and not the name attached to it. Stephen commented, once, how it was almost like their relationship in a way, with not being able to come clean about the whole affair. Hosuh knew it was his fault they couldn’t come clean, couldn’t tell the media and couldn’t even go out on dates anymore. His stupid anxiety and social issues couldn’t handle the attention, he panicked at the thought of people staring at him, and Stephen handled it like it was nothing. It baffled him on the best of days, and frustrated him on the worst.

Hosuh also understood that sometimes, Stephen needed to kiss other people for his job, and his refusal to do so would give the media an in to reveal their relationship. So he had a ‘thing’ with a singer named Annabelle, their close friend. Neither of them minded, she had someone she didn’t want the media finding out about as well, so it worked to everyone’s advantage. They both knew she was a lesbian, the media thought her bisexual, so it really did work out for everyone involved.

Except Hosuh was unfortunately, the jealous type. Nothing crazy, he would never actually hurt someone, but it stewed within him every time he saw them together. Stephen always brought Hosuh with him whenever he needed to travel for work, they stayed in the same room, but Hosuh needed to check in either three hours early or late to keep from getting the word out. Such was the case currently, laying in this hotel room. He couldn’t recall what country they were in, so often Stephen needed to travel back and forth for work, he’d nearly missed his own wedding as a result.

If they were a normal couple, they would have been on their honeymoon at that moment. They’re elopement was a small ceremony, just their direct family and two close friends present, no celebrities and no media. There were photos, sure, but Stephen had taken every opportunity to kiss Hosuh for said pictures. He loved kissing him. They both loved the kissing. And Stephen loved getting to show off Hosuh to the camera, whomever may hold it. It was a rare opportunity to do so, after all. 

Their family knew they couldn’t show people the photos, they knew they couldn’t talk about it.

Today, there was no scheduled filming, no appointments, and nothing to do. Just the kind of day someone who wanted to go out on a date would adore. They had a plan, a simple plan to try and hide Stephen’s identity so they could have just one date out on the town, and not in their home. It would be their first date as a married couple.

Hosuh, for one, couldn’t wait. They’d gotten a black wig to cover Stephen’s bright purple hair, he had his glasses instead of his normal contact lenses, and he was going to wear non-branded clothes to match Hosuh. It would be the perfect day.

“Ya know, I’m pretty used to people staring at me, but this is the fucking best and weirdest way I’ve ever been stared at.” Stephen mumbled, sleepily looking up at his husband. He watched as Hosuh turned red, a small smile on his face.

“I mean, you’re- Well, you’re you! I can’t help but stare.”

“You never have,” Stephen leaned over and kissed him softly, close mouthed and innocent. “But I guess I just have that effect on people.”

Hosuh rolled his eyes, but he still kissed him good morning. They had a full day of dates planned, and they had to get ready. He absolutely couldn’t wait.

Their first stop, per Stephen’s request, was shopping. Hosuh hated shopping, and Stephen knew that, but he still wanted to take the opportunity to spoil him. Despite walking around Romania, Stephen had confirmed that they were in fact near Peles castle as that was where he was filming, the bus ride into the city was not as bad as Hosuh had expected. Large sweaters, red glasses, and casual clothes without a brand name in sight made it easier to hide his identity. Most celebrities Hosuh had seen Stephen with over the years wouldn’t be caught dead without at least three items of clothing which were brand name, while Stephen only owned brand name things for really formal events. Overall, he prefered to support small names and local designers; for damn sure there were no name brands at their wedding.

“You look amazing, Hosuh.” Stephen said as Hosuh walked out of the dressing room, having changed into the eighth outfit his husband picked out for him. This one was a big sweater, more like a hoodie, with beautiful dyed wool creating the illusion of it having flowers growing from the bottom of it, up into a cloudy sky. Hosuh couldn’t help but admire the work put into it, how each one of these were called mosaics. Every single article of clothing in this style had so much hand work put into it, the price was understandable. 

“I feel like you just enjoy dressing me up,” Hosuh sighed, “I love you, but I don’t like shopping.”

“I know, but can you just try on one more outfit? For me?” Stephen pleaded, holding up one last outfit. Very similar to the last, with a big hoodie and jeans, but these jeans were ripped. Which made Hosuh a little uncomfortable, he was never one for distressed clothes in any way, shape, or form. But this day wasn’t for him, this was for Stephen. He could go out any other day of the year, but Stephen couldn’t. So he wanted to make today fun for him.

“Alright, this is the last one. You’re so lucky I love you!”

“Excuse you, you’re lucky to love me~” 

Hosuh’s laughter was music to his ears, even in the busy shop. He didn’t understand the language, not as well as some others he worked with, but Stephen knew that not even a language praised for its romantic tones could ever equate to the sound of Hosuh’s mere existence. His laughter enchanted him, it always had, and it would forevermore. Stephen wanted nothing more than to bring Hosuh to a red carpet event, dressed in a fitted tuxedo which matched his own, and to kiss him right then and there with a middle finger extended towards the camera. That would be amazing, if he could do it. But he couldn’t. 

He’d never put Hosuh at risk like that. He’d joke, of course, but Hosuh knew he never meant it. If one said no, the answer was no. Like, if he didn’t want to have sex after a long day of filming, and Hosuh did, they wouldn’t have sex. Because they had respect for one another’s boundaries. If their relationship got out by accident, that was one thing, but if he sabotaged it? Their relationship would be over, then and there.

So the answer, full stop, was no, until Hosuh said yes.

“Is this more of what you were thinking? Can we move on now?” Hosuh sighed, stepping out of the dressing room. Stephen wistled, seeing how perfectly those clothes fit on his husband. But, it was evident how uncomfortable he was, so he just shrugged and adjusted his glasses. 

“More like it. But c’mon, we don’t have all day! We’ve got sights to see and things to do, get dressed Hosuh!”

“What? But you just- We spent- I don’t- Huh?” Hosuh saw his husband’s grinning face, recognized the familiar glint of mischief in his eyes hidden behind glass and though the messy black wig covered his purple hair, it did nothing to make him look any less like someone he did not want to get on the wrong side of. Though this seemed more innocent, childish in a way, rather than the intent to cause chaos.

No, wait. That was all Stephen did as a child, he knew from experience. 

He groaned softly as he walked back into the dressing room. Of course he would do this, he could never make things easy, and if he had any plans they would be thrown out the window within ten feet of Stephen. He’d known that for years. They’d planned to get married at noon, two weeks ago and stay for three days to spend time with family and friends, but Stephen had needed to take a different flight than Hosuh, and said flight had been delayed, so they’d ended up getting married at sunrise the next morning with one of them straight off the plane. Then, he’d been called  _ back  _ to set, and if he didn’t want to raise suspicions, they had to leave at five that day. 

But Hosuh wouldn’t have it any other way. 

When he came out of the dressing room, Stephen had his phone out. He’d probably been taking photos to help remember their trip, he spent so little time outside the filming studio where he could go see the sights, it only made sense he’d want to savor it. Hosuh always felt bad whenever they were on location instead of a set, but Stephen couldn’t go see anything. Because he wanted to go with him, since Hosuh wouldn’t go without him. And it was his fault, his anxiety which kept them from going public. 

So he would humor him, let him do whatever he wanted.

Next on their list of things to do was lunch. After spending half their morning getting ready, then the other half looking at clothes, they desperately needed something to eat. The cool breeze of fall blustered outside, chilling the couple to their core. As warm as their clothing was, it was no match for the elements, and they needed to come inside if they were going to stay warm. 

So they slipped into a little restaurant, which people seemed to be talking about online after a quick check for reviews. They were seated in record time, drink orders taken and menus put in front of them. One in English, one in Romanian. 

“Well, that was fast,” Stephen said with a chuckle, “Can’t get this kind of service in a big name brand place, ey Hosuh?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. It’s pretty fast.” Hosuh sighed, settling into his seat. He looked drained, way too tired for it to only be one pm. “They have soup, don’t they?” 

“That’s what it says on the menu. What’s wrong?”

“I’m just tired, you know I don’t like shopping. Where are we headed after this?” 

“Okay. Just so you know, I’m going to butcher the pronunciation, so don’t get upset with me. We’re going to the… Cascada Urlatoarele. It’s a waterfall.”

“Sounds like fun. Hey, Stephen…” Hosuh looked up from the table, seeing his partner once again on his cellphone. This made sense, he needed to look up the location they were headed to, but it still bothered him just a little. “What’re you doing?”

“Me? Taking photos.” He smiled, turning off his phone and putting it back into his pocket. “It’s been so much fun! I can’t even remember the last time we got to just have a date.” He leaned back in his chair, and a small strand of purple caught Hosuh’s eye. The wig was slipping back. 

“Uh, Stephen?” He said, glancing around. A few people were looking at them strangely, and Hosuh couldn’t tell if it was the fact that they were obviously tourists, that they were a gay couple walking around where such things weren’t all that common, or if at least one of them recognized Stephen from whatever movie they’d seen. “Your hair-”

“Oh shit!” Stephen cursed under his breath, quickly leaning over to kiss his husband before excusing himself from the table to the bathroom so he could fix the wig. He felt people’s eyes on him, not in the way he was used to, and he had to bury the latent embarrassment. Once he was in the bathroom, he saw immediately what Hosuh had been talking about. The wig had started slipping back, he didn’t know how other than it might be a little small, but he could see about three inches of his natural hair peeking out from under the black mess of a wig. This thing had been expensive, and it couldn’t even stay put?

Of course. He was never that lucky. Despite the tug on his natural hair, he carefully lifted the front of the wig and pushed his own hair back underneath it. He hated wigs for this exact reason, they never stayed put unless he bobby pinned them to hell and back, but with the mohawk it wasn’t anywhere near as simple as one thought. They always started sliding off.

He accidentally knocked off his glasses in the process of trying to tuck his hair back in, and with a curse he heard them clatter to the floor. He was absolutely blind without his glasses, the world blurring in somewhat confusing ways. Now he was stuck in the cliche, because of course the tiles would be red, of searching the floor for his glasses because he couldn’t freaking see without them.

“Did you see the couple in the corner? I couldn’t tell if the one with the silver hair was a guy or a girl!” Stephen heard a voice say, coming down the hall towards the bathrooms. He recognized it instantly, and it pissed him off all the more. A stupid media hound who followed him to most of the sets he went to, doing the behind the scene reports. He really, really hated him. Where were his glasses, where were they- 

“Ah ha! I win!” Stephen said to himself, grasping the hard plastic and standing up. He definitely needed to wash his hands and disinfect his lenses before putting them back on, but at least now he knew where they were. 

“And the guy who kissed him? It’s disgusting, if it was a guy.” 

Stephen took his glasses cleaner out from his hoodie pocket, heart pounding in his ears as he willed himself not to yell at the man who was just now entering the bathroom. With a glance at the mirror, even with his blurred vision, he could see that he had gotten at least most of his hair hidden under the wig. Setting his stuff down and quickly sanitizing his hands, he dared a glance. 

The reporter was staring at him, eyes wider than they had been before. 

“I- O-Oh, Mr. Ng, I didn’t know-”

“Who’s Mr. Ng?” Stephen said, laying on a heavily rasped voice. It honestly hurt his throat to do something like that, including dropping the pitch, but it seemed to throw him off long enough for him to clean his glasses and head out of the bathroom. Back to his husband.

Once he was sitting back down at the table, he leaned over to Hosuh and hurriedly whispered.

“Okay Hosuh, we gotta go. Like ASAP. One of the media hounds is here and he recognized me so we have to go or you and I both know what will happen so let’s get the fuck out of here.”

“Right!” Hosuh nodded, reaching for his wallet and grabbing a small amount of cash they’d gotten from an ATM on their way out of the hotel. He placed down around twenty dollars, with the both of them quickly getting up and exiting. As soon as they left the restaurant, however, they both spotted their mortal enemy across the street. A media van. 

“This way!” Stephen said, squeezing Hosuh’s hand and beginning to quickly walk down the sidewalk. However, his fast walk was his husband’s run, so the shorter male had to keep pace. 

“Steph-” 

“Don’t say names, just keep walking. Don’t look back either, babe.” Rule one of being a celebrity; you have to find every way to get around the media in your personal life, or they will rule it. And Stephen was the master of this concept, under normal circumstances. “We’re going back to the hotel, and we can see the waterfall later.”

“But-”

“No buts about it. You don’t want to have  _ us _ dealing with the media, so  _ you _ have to not be seen with  _ me. _ ”

Hosuh pulled on his hand, panting for breath as they came to a stop near the bus stop. From what he saw, they were the only ones around the stop, and he shook his head to help clear it. 

“Stephen, is- hahhh, is that what you think?”

“Huh? What the actual hell are you talking about, Hosuh?”

He lead the actor over to the bench, sitting him down and placing himself next to him. He lifted his left hand, placing it atop his partner’s.

“What do these rings mean?”

“Are you really-”

“Answer the question, Stephen.”

Stephen sighed disgruntledly, a small pout crossing his features, which made Hosuh blush.

“They mean I love you. And that you love me. Forever.”

“Right. Through sickness and health, better or worse. If it means I get to have a date with you, then… Then the media can deal with the fact that I’m going to be here for the rest of our lives. I don’t want to stop you from getting to see the sights, you rarely get to.”

“Seeing the sights? Hosuh, did you think I was taking pictures of the sights?” Stephen asked, laughing immediately after. “Oh man, Hos, I knew you weren’t the most observant- Could you be any more adorably oblivious?”

“Wait, what? Now I’m really confused,”

“Gimme a second.” Stephe sighed, the tail end of his laughter escaping his lips as he grabbed his phone and unlocked it. He pulled up his camera roll and Hosuh’s face went bright red as he saw the truth. Photo after photo of him, selfies of the two of them together when he wasn’t looking, of every outfit he tried on in the store, of him looking at the knick knacks and even at the table where they’d tried to get lunch.

“I wasn’t trying to see the sights, they’ll always be there for the rest of the damn trip. But I don’t know if I’m gonna get to go with you, so I wanted to get photos to remember it by. You’re a goddamned sight to see, that’s for sure.”

Hosuh was never one for the throws of passion. He liked a plan, and he liked to stick to it. But in that moment, as embarrassed as he was, as much as he wanted to curl into a shy ball like a hedgehog, his body moved before he knew what to do. He pulled Stephen in by the collar of his shirt, head tilted just so as he kissed his husband with a fervent need and adoration reminiscent of their wedding. The idea that the time they spent together was something which needed to be captured in photographs, well, it checked almost every box for him. 

And of course, Stephen knew that, but that was certainly not his intention. 

“Let’s go back, it doesn’t matter where the hell we are, I just wanna hang out with you,” Stephen said once they parted for air. There was a small red mark on Hosuh’s face from where his glasses had pressed up against his face from the kiss, which made Stephen smile in victory. He could see the media van which had followed them, he could only imagine the headlines tomorrow, but at that moment? He didn’t give a crap. Because the best sight to see was one he got to wake up to every single morning, and that was the sight of his husband in his bed. 


End file.
